BioShock Controls
In Rapture's dark corridors, you may find trouble knowing which button is which or what every button is used for. These are the controls for the game for you to find which button does work if you are a beginner. Xbox 360 Controls * (tap) = Interact / search / pick up item * (hold) = Play the most recently collected Audio Diary * = Use First Aid Kit * = Reload (Weapon mode) / EVE hypo (Plasmid mode) / Initiate hack (when prompted) * = Jump *Left Stick = Move *Left Stick (hold) = Crouch *Right Stick = Turn Direction/Change Camera *Right Bumper = Change to weapon (Hold to see Weapon Radial) *Left Bumper = Change to Plasmid (Hold to see Plasmid Radial) *Right Trigger = Fire Weapon *Left Trigger = Use Plasmid *Up D-pad = Change Ammo *Left D-pad = Change Ammo *Down D-pad = Change Ammo *Right D-pad (hold) = Hint PlayStation 3 Controls * (tap) = Interact / search / pick up item * (hold) = Play the most recently collected Audio Diary * = Reload (Weapon mode) / EVE Hypo (Plasmid mode) / Initiate hack (when prompted) * = Use First Aid Kit * = Jump *L3 Stick = Move *R3 Stick = Turn / Look *L3 Button = Crouch *R3 Button = Zoom *R1 (Tap) = Change Weapon (or switch to weapon mode if in Plasmid mode) *R1 (Hold) = Display weapon radial, select weapon with R stick *L1 (Tap) = Change Plasmid (or switch to Plasmid mode if in Weapon mode) *L1 (Hold) = Display Plasmid radial, select Plasmid with R stick *R2 = Fire weapon *L2 = Use Plasmid *Left D-pad = Select ammo in left slot *Up D-pad = Select ammo in top slot (if active) *Down D-pad = Select ammo in bottom slot (if active) *Right D-pad = Hold for hint (L1/R1 to tab through goals/message/help/map) *Select = Map (L1/R1 to tab through goals/message/help) PC Controls *W = Move Forward *S = Move Backward *A = Move Left *D = Move Right *Space = Jump *Left Mouse Button = Fire Weapon / Plasmid *Right Mouse Button = Toggle Plasmid / Weapon Mode *Scroll Wheel Up = Next Weapon / Next Active *Scroll Wheel Down = Previous Weapon / Previous Active *Number Pad 1-8 = Weapons *Function Keys - F6 = Active Plasmid Slots *~ = Map *C = Crouch *Q = Next Ammo Type *B = Previous Ammo Type *E = Use *F = First Aid *R = Reload / EVE Hypo *V = Hack *T = Play *newest* Unread Log *H = Hint Screen *F8 = Quick Save *F9 = Quick Load *H = Gatherer Harvest *L = Gatherer Save *Z = Aim *Ctrl = Walk/Run *Shift = Weapon/Plasmid Selection Menu Behind the Scenes *There are actually 3 unused binds that don't count as Console Commands/cheats, CollectContainerItemInSlot 0, CollectContainerItemInSlot 1 and CollectContainerItemInSlot 2. What they do is allow the player to loot individual items from containers/corpses. On the PC version they can be bound by editing the User.ini and adding them to keys under the ContainerUIActive section. Category:BioShock